Word from the Wives
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: A series of interviews involving the partakers of the Arc Harem Pact.
1. Weiss Schnee

**Disclaimer: I neither own the series nor the characters.**

* * *

Office of the President, Schnee Dust Company Headquarters, Atlas

 **[Weiss Schnee, a member of the legendary four h** **untress team known as Team RWBY, looks as cold as the view shown by the glass wall behind her, that of the icy winds Atlas is known for. From her hair to her formal clothes, Weiss takes up to her name; the only exceptions being her red lips and crystal blue eyes, a faint scar over her left one. The current president of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee's work in not just her company but also in the War against the Grimm is well known. She is the considered the third wife in the Arc harem.]**

I'm honestly not sure if I should be impressed that you were able to somehow fit yourself into a schedule my own friends have to fight tooth and nail for or that maybe it's time I needed a new secretary.

 **[The status of Miss Opal Grace's employment as Miss Schnee's secretary is still being reviewed at this point in writing.]**

So what were you here for again? No, actually don't answer that. I think I remember now. **[A sneer forms on her face]** When I read your e-mail, requesting this meeting, I had told Opal to decline it, not accept it. Actually, I'm surprised that it was even able to reach me when even my company's regional status reports don't.

 **[She brings out a bottle of wine and pours it into a single glass, filling it half-way.]**

I'm a very busy woman. Running one of the biggest companies in the world leaves very little time for one self, even less for others. To get even an hour of my time, Ruby needs to follow a tight to the second schedule that has to be planned weeks in advance. Blake has to work within months. Yang, well, Yang just barges in, anyways.

 **And your husband?**

My husband? Oh, you must mean Jaune.

 **[Raising the glass and taking a sip, she leans on her right hand, idly admiring the scarlet liquid, or perhaps the golden band around her finger.]**

I'm still not used to it, you know, having to refer to Jaune as my husband. He's not exactly what I thought a husband would be like. He never got my name nor I his. It's not like we live with each other or sleep with each other every night. What we have isn't the normal. It's not like this whole harem situation is normal to begin with either. But of course, what do I know about normal family life?

 **[She takes another sip.]**

I guess I could start with how we both met. How did it go again? Tall, scraggly, and blond, was it? Those were the words I had used to describe him, as some sort of sarcastic joke. He had thought that I was serious, that I was interested in some one like him. I wasn't, of course, but that didn't stop him.

 **So you weren't interested in him from the start?**

Definitely not. The others may say otherwise with that tsundere word or whatever but I was honestly was never interested in him. Back then, I wasn't interested in anyone but proving myself really. [ **She stares into her glass of wine.]** I was a bit more foolish back then and it took a while for me to wake up from my self-induced loneliness.

 **Did something happen?**

Yes, but nothing too dramatic. I can't recall with but a professor talked to me about being the best me I could be or something like that. They're simple words that I've included in every SDC motivational speech I've given. Simple, yes, but sometimes it is the simple that brings out the best in people. That was pretty much it. After that, I actually bothered trying to get closer to my team and, you could say, Jaune, as well. While his attempts on asking me out continued, I didn't really bother giving him an outright refusal but I at least tried to be more gentle about it. Besides, Pyrrha was obviously interested in him so it wasn't like he had nothing going on.

 **By Pyrrha, do you mean Pyrrha Nikos?**

Well, who else? I never really understood it myself but she was really into him and they didn't seem too bad a couple anyways. At that time, I also met Neptune so I had other things in mind besides Jaune. **[A large gulp of wine is taken]** Neptune was so perfect back then. Charming and handsome. His nickname for me was Snow Angel, the same one Jaune used to call me. It just sounded better coming from Neptune. Well, a lot of things sounds better from someone who looked like they were part of a boy band. I remember that Jaune was the one who pushed him to talk to me at the dance. I think that was the time I really started looking at Jaune Arc. It helped that he stopped asking me out around that time so he climbed up in my standing from annoyance to, well, not equal, but perhaps tolerated.

After that, things became much more stable. Jaune didn't bother me and I didn't have to be bothered by him. We were both getting close with Neptune and Pyrrha so he didn't really have any time for Snow Angel anymore which was fine by me.

 **You sound jealous.**

Maybe, I am. Having someone give up on you so fast is an odd feeling, especially when you never wanted those affections. Of course, it's stupid to be jealous of something that happened years ago. Or be jealous of a girl who has been dead for around the same time. I guess what Yang said was true, hindsight's a bitch.

 **I take it things didn't go well?**

Well, yeah. Having your school get overrun by Grimm isn't exactly "well". After that, the rest is history. My whole team was separated. With me leaving for Atlas, my already fizzling relationship with Neptune was pretty much dead by that point. And then there was Jaune who had just lost his partner. Sweet Vulnerable Jaune.

Pyrrha had meant something to me as well. In a way, she was the standard I put myself, the bar that had set myself up. I remember, when I was younger, I would follow her in the tournament circuits. Her poster was one of the very few things that I had allowed to decorate my empty room. I had thought at the time that with Ruby and I backing her up, we could take on anything. Hah! Ruby told me she was dead by the time she had arrived to the top.

 **[Wine refills the glass which is then immediately drank.]**

I could still remember how his voice sounded like when he called me. He had called me to save her, to stop her and I said I would. **[She chuckles]** Days before that, I had reluctantly given him my number in case of an emergency where I would need to call team JNPR. This was the first time he had actually used it. For almost a year, he had been trying to get that number but when he did get it he used it with another girl in mind. That was just how important Pyrrha was for him. I'd like to think he'd sound the same if I was dying but it's hard for me to think that. It's much easier to remember how broken that boy was. He was lonely. I was lonely. It wasn't something that was supposed to happen but it did.

 **What do you mean?**

Do I really need to spell it out for you? **[Weiss twirls the glass in her hand, the wine almost spilling.]** We had sex. He came up to my apartment to check on me. I was trying to see just how great a detoxifier my aura was. The next thing I knew I woke up sweaty, naked and late for my appointment with my father. I left without a goodbye or even a note for his sleeping form. After that, we, or at least I, pretended that it never happened. It's not like it was a mistake, just something that never needed to be brought up again. Then for the next decade or so, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee would never become anything more than friends. I wouldn't say all of it was my fault. Jaune couldn't hide his feelings even with a Grimm mask over his face. I could always see the hesitation and cautiousness in his eyes whenever we tiptoed around each other or maybe it was just my own feelings. Either way, it was never going to happen.

 **And yet it did. You're married to him.**

Married, huh? You don't seem to understand what this Harem Pact we have is all about. What we have isn't the sort of stuff you see on television or in eastern comics where all the girls gather around the man in an orgy of pleasure. We're not all one happy family that share Jaune. If anything, I'd call it an arrangement, an accord, with other women.

 **Can you elaborate?**

You asked earlier how I fit Jaune into my schedule,right? I'll tell you how. I write up a request or a time which I then have to send to the officiator of Jaune's schedule within the harem. Yes, I'm the one who has to fit herself into his schedule which, taking into account how tight my own is, means I've actually been with him the least of all of the wives. **[She moves to drink the wine but stops herself short.]** I...I do see the irony, you know. How our positions almost seem reversed from the beginning.

When that girl approached me and told me about some sort of Harem Plan, I had thought she was joking. Yet when she had shown me just how serious she was, I signed up a week later. Again, it was something simple. One day, I realized that I had been sleeping in this godforsaken office for the past week. You already know how high up this office is. One of the highest points in Remnant even. All I have for company is the view behind me.

 **[Weiss sets the glass down and instead stretches her arm in front of her. She admires the ring on her finger, a gold one with two golden wings along with a small diamond in between them.]**

When I was much younger and when she was still healthy, my mother would tell me a story. She told me of how God created angels because he was lonely. Even with all his power and knowledge, he still remained alone in the skies. He created two, one from the purest of Ice the other from the whitest of Winters. However, as he was God with all his power and responsibility, even in heaven, he couldn't truly be with his angels. He also didn't expect the angels to get lonely as well. This was why, even through his overwhelming loneliness, he allowed them to be free. The first one, the one of Winter, broke free into the skies and joined the birds. The second one, made of the Ice decided to stay with God and help him rule heaven. In the end, when God went away to form a new world, the ice angel had all of heaven all to herself.

 **[Never looking away from her hand, she turns her back to me and faces the view outside]**

I wasn't sure what my mother meant to teach us back then but now I have to wonder if I was too harsh on my father. After all, this too was once his office. I always wondered why he never brought my sister and I up here. Now, I'm thankful he didn't.

 **[Three days later, the Schnee Dust Company announced a new foundation known as All Under Heaven, a charity meant to make up for all the misgivings the Schnee family had done on fauna kind. This is to be headed by the president herself, Weiss Schnee, who will be transferring her office into the new foundation's building which will be located in Vale.]**

* * *

 **AN: Most people wouldn't be able to guess but I'm actually more of a White Knight guy.**

 **So the premise of this was if I could write an SI/Jaune Harem which I'm not really fond of so I decided to explore the idea of post-harem.**

 **People always go Jaune x Harem when that meant Jaune with a ton of girls all over his cock and a lot of shipping moments.**

 **However, you rarely see in fics the girls actually become a harem. How they establish a dynamic with each other and how they take the idea of sharing. This idea will be explored in If You Can't Beat Them (if I ever get to updating that).**

 **This, however, is post-harem where a harem is already established so the question is what happens then? What's it like being in a harem? Is also noticably less jolly than my usual fics.**

 **This was originally meant to be one of those film crews being given a tour of the place and the harem but the idea was too similar to another idea I had so I decided to bust out that those old J101 lessons. I generally don't like SI's but this one is reasonable for me.**

 **This is more practice for me to write other characters than an actual fic though. Next character? I dunnow. I wanna try rither**

 **Comments, criticisms, suggestions go to the review box. If you want to prompt or want a prompt, my PM box is open to all.**


	2. Melanie Malachite

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor charachters**

* * *

Bare Bachelors Bar, Outskirts of the city of Vale, Kingdom of Vale

 **[Although there are still** **rumours** **on it's shady past, the Bare Bachelors Bar is today one of the most frequented and hottest bars in the Vale area, or at least according to the various framed newspaper articles that line the back wall of the bar. Today, however the Bar is closed with the only persons in the establishment being myself and the person across the bar. Melanie Malachite over the counter,** **wiping a glass with a white cloth. She wears a white dress shirt and light blue vest, a uniform common for bartenders. She and her sister, Miltia, are the co-owners of the establishment. She is also the seventh wife in the Arc Harem]**

You know, the first thing Junior taught me about Bartending was that there were no free drinks. As a bartender, you're not just a guy, well, gal that hands out the drinks. You see, a bartender is made up of both bar and tender. The bartender is the bar which means people respect you and look up to you mainly cause you're the one who holds the key to getting smashed. The tender part means the bartender has to look after the drinks, the customers, and most importantly, the bar. Junior wasn't the smartest guy in the business nor the sharpest but he damn knew his way behind the counter. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. The place just isn't the same without him.

 **[Records of Junior Xiong, the previous owner of the bar, state that he had died during the Grimm War.]**

We never really told him how much we loved this place. I'd like to think he knew though which was why he put it in his will for my sister and I to inherit it. He already had all the documents and papers and everything, all legit. I didn't think he even knew where City Hall was located yet he was able to get all the papers signed without any shady stuff. I think he wanted us to be out of the underworld and I'll always be grateful for it.

 **[Finishing up her wiping of the glass, she puts it and the cloth away.]**

So when he died, all Miltia and I had left were each other and an empty bar. With Junior gone, all of his family's boys went out and left. No one really sticked behind but I think that was for the best. You can't just skirt around the darkness, if you want to get out, you had to go full clean. So all that was left were two girls who only knew how to fight, good but not even huntress level, a dingy old bar, and a fistful of cash that wouldn't last them a week.

 **[She leans across the counter, arms folded beneath her.]**

You know the worst part of being poor? It's not the hunger. It's not even the anxiety of not knowing the future. It's the idea of having nothing. It sucks, yeah, but it helps when you got a sister with you. We're actually orphans, you see. Our asshole of a dad ran off and left mom and huge debt. She worked to the bone to send us to school and pay off the debt till she died. Next thing, we knew we had to drop out of hunting school and start working as the bouncers for some bar. Either that, o sell our bodies. Obviously, we picked the first choice. Thats how we met Junior. Now that I think about it, I guess he paid off our debt as well. Even in death, huh? What a silly old bear.

 **[Melanie shakes her head but doesn't really look too disapproving She then looks up at me and smiles wistfully.]**

I don't think I'll ever forget those first few months. We had absolutely no idea on what to do and had only a month to renovate the place form shady informant hang-out to a serviceable joint. Thankfully, all the chores Junior forced us to was pretty good training so I could handle the bar pretty well while Millie washed and cleaned up the place. I remember the night we reopened the bar as the BBB. Miltia was so excited. She had even made some flyers and handed them out in Vale. Hadn't seen her that lively since mom died. Back when we were younger, she'd love going out and talking while I was more withdrawn. When mom died, Miltia quieted up and I was acting up at the time. **[She shrugs]** Teenagers, right?

So back to that night. It was only the two of us at that time as no one had replied to our wanted flyers but we didn't care. We thought we could easily run a bar by ourselves. **[She laughs.] I** t's pretty stupid yeah but we were excited, confident and full of moxie. Nowadays, I need at least two others to even man the bar. Was the first time I put this thing on while Miltia was wearing this trashy maid outfit to serve drinks. Although, if there's anything I won't ever forget, it would be the frustration and anger I felt when no one showed up. Not a single person popped up that day. Not one. I remember just standing here, trying my best not to cry. Miltia looked like she was about to throw some chairs. It was around five hours in with still no customers when he walked in.

 **By "he", do you mean Jaune Arc?**

Like, duh! Let me finish. So then this blonde mop of hair walked in holding a flyer asking for a job. Apparently, my ditz of a sister had screwed up the flyers which also explained why no one came. The opening date was set the week after. It was so stupid we all had a good laugh. He got hired on the spot considering he was the only one to show up and that we were in a good mood.

 **What did you hire him for?**

At the start, it was mainly heavy lifting. A box full of bottles of alcohol is actually pretty heavy when you stack around four of them. Us sisters could fight but that kind of back and forth lifting was not for us or our nails. He was also pretty bulky so sticking him in a leftover suit made him pass as a decent bouncer. Later on, we found out he could make some decent food so we stuck him back at the kitchen. His burgers are one of our best sellers. Before, you could only get it when it was his shift since it was a family recipe but since we're family now, Miltia and I could prepare it if needed.

 **[She reaches over and passes me a laminated menu. On the upper left, there is a picture of a juicy burger labelled "The Arcadian Burger".]**

Yeah, those were the days. Me behind the bar, Jaune at the kitchen, and Miltia on the front couldn't get more fucked up than that. Thankfully, during the actual reopening, people did appear and, by the way more people came the next day, it was a success. We got more hires and soon we were actually running a business. That's pretty much the history of the bar till now but that's not what you're here for, right? You want to know about the Arc Pact, don't you?

Have you talked to my sister yet?

 **Not yet.**

Well, then I'll leave the bigger details to her. She is the journalist, after all. You're one as well, right? You've probably heard of her.

 **I'm actually a writer but I've heard of her.**

Yeah, Miltia's always been into newspapers. Used to make dresses of them, even. It didn't really bother me too much when she told me she wanted to try to get a degree in it. Better that at least one of use get an actual job, right, not that I hate the bar. I love it just as she loves her papers. But, even though we were doing pretty well, it's not like we had any money to pay for something like that. Compared to hunting schools, normal schools are much more expensive considering you're not going out to die. We just didn't have the money for it.

 **That's when you decided to join the pact?**

It wasn't a bad deal. Marry Jaune and get a ton of cash. Jaune wasn't that bad a guy, good looking even. You could do way worse. The amount itself is insane. We were able to not just pay for all of Miltia's studies but have enough leftover to renovate the bar.

 **Was this the reason you joined the harem?**

Ha! **[She barks a laugh]** So, it seems you really don't know anything. If that was the only reason, we'd have never gotten past the first screening. We barely got past the second considering it was the same day Goldilocks was on the panel. I still can't believe she's actually part of this whole nonsense.

 **Goldilocks?**

Yang Xiao Long. She once broke up the bar and, now, whenever she pops up, she thinks she owns the place. Ugh. Well, whatever. Where was I?

 **The reason you joined the pact.**

Right. Don't misunderstand. We're not a bunch of golddiggers. I'd by lying if I said the money wasn't a part of it but it's not like I dislike being with Jaune. He gives great leg massages, especially after a whole day of standing and serving drinks.

 **So there are personal feelings involved?**

You know that love or whatever crap you hear in those songs that I have to play over the speakers? I don't really feel those things for Jaune. Stuff like soulmates or eternal bonds won't prevent a guy from leaving you. **[Her fingers drum against the counter.]** Jaune's...nice. He's normal. Untainted by the darkness. Sometimes a girl just wants normal after a ton of criminal bullshit. Besides, this is the best guy repellant a gal could ask for. **[She flashes the ring on her left ring finger, a gold one with a pearl at its center.]**

 **Is that how you really feel?**

Yeah, why not? At most, I'd say I wouldn't mind going through with the second provision but that's just a thought, you know? I'm not saying I want a kid yet or anything but I wouldn't be against it. If you really want to ask someone who's really gaga over him, try my sister. She's got this habit of pulling back her hair when she likes a guy and she always does it around Jaune. I got a portfolio full of articles she's written on him.

 **And you're okay with that? Sharing your husband with your sister?**

Actually, he's not mine. He's "ours"...or at least that's how we're supposed to talk when we speak of him. Anyways, if I could share a guy with some other women, why would I have a problem sharing him with Miltia? We're sisters. As for the others, I don't really mind them, cept for Goldilocks. A good amount are actually regulars here. There's a special booth just for the "family". I've memorized each of their favorite drinks, even though they may not know it's their favorite yet.

 **[Melanie reaches down and pulls out a wine bottle. With fluid and trained motions, she uncorks it and fills a glass.]**

On the house. That's Weiss' favorite brand. We're actually pretty close and she called me up and told me to pour you a drink. Said she had forgotten to offer one during her turn.

 **I really musn't...**

No, you really must. Weiss gets really pushy about these things. One of those weird rich people things. Well, much better than beng a homewrecker.

 **[She looks me in the eyes.]**

Before we went clean, this place used to be an informant den for criminals. Obviously, we don't do that anymore but I still hear things. I also don't hear some thing as well. Things like crimes or gossip are things I "don't hear." and the one thing that I should never hear about is the Harem being spoken of. The pact should always be between us wives and shouldn't be revealed. I know your documents check out but I'm still curious on why and how you're doing this. Of course, the bar has a policy of leaving the drunk ones with their drinks...

 **...well, bottoms up then.**

 **[Melanie Maltichide continues her days as the BBB'a owner with plans of expanding her business in development. She also plans to try signing up for a bartending school as "it'd be nice to actually have a degree as well, you know?"**

* * *

 **AN: So a lot of problems with this chapter.**

 **First was that the twins don't have a personality so writing them, especially a future version, is tough. Next is that this was actually divided into two parts. I took some parts away for Miltia'a chapter as having both at the same time was a pain. Finally, the main goals of this was to give a background for the twins then I realized I needed to add some harem parts so I did. Expect more on that in Miltia's.**

 **I put a lot of thought into the twins' background, a lot of stuff like them having a mother and their past persobaliyies wee gotte from the story they were based on, Snow White and Rose Red. I think a lot of it worked out well...maybe.**

 **Lastly, I put up a poll to see what I'll update next as some people are telling me to just update some stuff instead of writing oneshots. I know that I'm not big or popular enough for one but I would like some advice. Still have no idea on how to choose a beta though**

 **Also, final plug. Go check out D'Arc Hotel by Spacker. New writers should be given support.**

 **That's it. R &R and all that. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
